


Love is a stage

by WhatTheCheese



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Broadway, F/M, Friends to Lovers, brief Allurance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: Lance is absolutely thrilled when he gets the part of the blue Paladin in Voltron: The Musical. His girlfriend Allura got cast as well, which makes it perfect. And Katie Holt, who spends more time on stage with him than he thought.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. I hope I get it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I know I have a WIP at the moment, but I had this idea and I had to start writing it. Because I'm not only Plance trash, but also musical trash. So here, the Broadway actor-AU no one asked for.

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was important. He wanted this part so bad he couldn't even put it in words. Same about his excitement when he got the callback. This wasn't his first auditioin by far, but his first ever callback. If he got the part, this would be his Broadway debut. He didn't study this hard and long only to never be cast as anything. He already did two productions Off-Broadway, but this...this was the real deal. He wanted it since he was a little kid and he had never been closer to his dream than he was right now.

Then his name was called. He opened his eyes and tried not to act too nervous. He could be cool, he could be calm. But most importantly, he could do this. He practiced the heck out of this song and the scene he was asked to do. And even if he didn't get the part, he knew he'd deliver a damn good audition. He entered the room, being greeted by a lot of people. He only knew the director Coran, the casting director Axca, the choreographer Lotor and the writer Romelle, who apparently wrote the whole thing. He didn't know all the other people though, who presumeably were producers and such. He stood in front of them, keeping a relaxed posture. He had no reason to be nervous. Well, actually, he had a lot of reasons to be nervous, but if he convinced himself long enough he had none, maybe it would work. "Hello everyone", he said with a smile. "Alright, welcome back Lance. We really liked you at your first audition, that's why you're here. You know the drill, we asked you to prepare a scene and the song of the blue Paladin", Coran said and Lance nodded. 

"We'll begin with the song", Romelle announced and went to the piano. Lance closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. When he signaled that he was ready, she began to play. It was an upbeat melody, a great rhythm that made you want to dance. He began to sing, keeping his voice steady as he tried not to crack. As the song got quicker, he got really into it. He loved singing with all his heart and singing this song just felt great. The quick part suddenly faded into a slower and deeper part, which he loved. It mirrored the depth of the character, his fears, his insecurities. He reminded him a lot of himself actually. He really wanted to play him, which he showed by putting every single emotion he got into the song.

When he was finished, he looked into the room, relieved as he saw everyone smiling, some even wiping their eyes. "Great, now the scene", Coran said and got out the script. Romelle did the same and moved her chair, so that she was sitting closer and right across from Lance. In this scene, the character he auditioned for had a conversation with one of the other Paladins, the green one. Romelle gave him a signal to go. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to get in the mood, then he started: "I miss earth, Pidge." A moment of silence in which the character would probably look at him. "What do you miss most about earth?", Romelle read. He sighed, rubbing his left wrist with his right hand as if he had to think about what he could say next. "Everything I guess. The blue skies, the water...Oh man I miss rain. The feeling of the water splashing against your legs when you step in a huge puddle..", he paused for a chuckle. "And the sunsets. They're one of the most beautiful things on earth." He had a huge dreamy smile on his face, imagining a sunset on Varadero beach. He really missed those. "You think so?", Romelle read and his smile turned into confusion. "You don't?" She shrugged. "I guess I never really noticed them. Spending most of the time indoors at my computer or over books, you know..." The smile reappeared on his face, a genuine, adoring smile. "Well...We both have seen things that we never dreamt of, haven't we?" They both laughed. "You know what? When this is over and we're back on earth, what do you say to eating peanut butter cookies together while watching a sunset?" She smiled. "And scene! Thank you Lance, this was amazing", she said, bubbling over with excitement. She really seemed to like it, which took a huge weight off his shoulders. As long as the others liked it too...

"Yes, this was really quite excellent Lance. We'll let you know if you get the part. It will take about a week, we're almost through with the callbacks", Coran said. Lance nodded and left, taking the deepest breath ever after he closed the door behind him. He did it. He did good. All that was left now was waiting. Oh how he hated waiting. Especially for something he couldn't control at all. Sure, they liked both his auditions, but he still couldn't be right for the part. They might still choose someone else, someone who could sing better, who could act better, who was better looking...Stop. He had to stop thinking like this. He could easily get inside his head, thinking way too negatively of himself. It got even worse when he got rejected, which he knew wasn't as much his fault as the fact that he just wasn't right for the role. 

He really had to relax. He just had to wait about a week and when they wanted him, they'd call. If not, he had already found a few other shows he could audition for. Everything was going to be okay, no matter what. He didn't know if he would get the part, but he knew something: At home, his beautiful girlfriend was waiting for him and they would do fine if he got the job or not. They got through harder times and not getting a part was far more common than getting one. Besides, even if he didn't get it, the show wouldn't be out of his life, since his girlfriend had also auditioned for it, for the part of the princess. And there was no doubt she would get it. Her callback audition had been yesterday and in about a week, they would both know. Finally. 

The week had finally passed. Thank God, it seemed to take forever. Like crazy people, Lance and Allura were sitting on the couch, both staring at their phones. It was just about noon, so if they called, it could be any minute. Groaning in frustration, Lance put his phone down. "They're never gonna call." Allura put a hand on his, rubbing it with her thumb in a soothing motion. "Come on babe, I'm sure you got the part. They like to take their time when it comes to things like that." He sighed. „Yeah...you're right.“ 

Just in this moment, Allura's phone rang. Her eyes widened and she picked up. She put on her poker face, not showing any emotion the entire call. She just answered shortly and said things like 'that's great' and 'looking foward to it' and eventually hung up. As soon as she put the phone down, she let out a cry of joy. "Lance! I got it, I got the part!" Lance grinned, hugging her as tight as he could. "Congratulations Lura. I knew you'd get it." As they separated, she looked at him in concern. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so excited when you still haven't got any results." He shook his head. "It's okay, you deserved it."

And then, Lance's phone went. He froze completely, staring at it. No, could that really be? It took him a few seconds to realize that he still had to pick up, so he did.

About a minute later, he hung up and looked at Allura, tears of joy in the corners of his eyes. "I got it."


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals begin and everyone gets to know each other. Interesting things are bound to happen.

It wasn't Katie Holt's first Broadway show. In fact, it would be her third, the first one being Hamilton and the second one being Be more chill. She couldn't deny that she had been lucky in her career so far. Of course she had her fair share of talent, which she perfected with hard work, years of it. But that could only bring her so far. In this industry, you needed a lot of luck, no matter how talented you were. If you weren't 100 % right for the role, you wouldn't get it. And it looked like her lucky streak would continue, as she just had been cast in Voltron, a new musical. The idea of it seemed trashy and weird to her at first, but she warmed up to it once she knew more about it. She still didn't know the entire plot and all the songs, but she loved the song she had to sing for her callback. She would play a girl disguising as a boy in the beginning, since she was based off a male character in the original show. 

Today was the first day of rehearsals. That was aways the most exciting day, along with the opening night of course. Katie entered the building with her coffee in hand. Her heart was already pounding like crazy, but she needed caffeine to function, no matter how nervous or excited she was. When she arrived, quite a few people were already there. She recognized the producers and the director, the people she didn't know had to be the other actors. Wait, there was one she did know. "Hey Allura", she said to the tall woman with light hair and brown skin, standing there and talking to some other people. She turned around at her name being called and her beautiful eyes lit up as she saw the smaller woman. "Hey Katie!", pulling her in a hug. "I didn't know you were cast! That's amazing!" Katie chuckled. "It is." They already worked together in a production. Allura played Eliza and Katie played Angelica in Hamilton. She was amazing and fun to work with, so she was happy that she got cast as well. She was super talented, so of course she had been cast. "So who are you playing?", Allura asked, the excitement only increasing. "I'm playing the green Paladin! They kinda updated the role to be female, which is hella awesome. And you? Let me guess...The princess?" She nodded. Of course, she was more than right for the role. "Yes indeed, it's definitely going to be fun. Especially since my boyfriend is going to be in the show too!" Katie raised an eyebrow. She wasn't surprised that someone like Allura had a boyfriend, but the chance he was going to star in the same show? Impressive. 

"Really? Who is it?" The taller woman gently turned her around and pointed at him. It was a tall and slim guy with light brown skin and brown hair. He was talking to another woman with dark skin, glasses and black hair in a cheeky ponytail. His posture and face spelled it out: Easy going. She knew he was definitely going to be fun to work with, but she hoped that he would have the needed amount of discipline for a production like this. But if he had been cast and Allura was dating him, that shouldn't be a big problem. As if he sensed that someone was talking about him, his blue eyes found them, causing him to smile at his girlfriend and waving slightly. Allura waved back, which had to be the cutest thing ever. "Has he been in something I know?", Katie asked, facing her friend again. She shook her head. "I don't think so. He has been in some Off-Broadway shows, so this will be his Broadway debut." Katie nodded. Cute. She remembered her excitement when she made her Broadway debut. The thrill of it was absolutely amazing.

"Alright everybody, please sit down", Coran then said and everyone sat down. "Now that we're all gathered here, I'd like to welcome you all. You are here because you all are special and talented and we wanted you to tell the story we created. So, we're starting with reading through the entire thing, dialogue and some songs. But before we start, I think it's appropriate to intruduce everyone. We're going to work together for the next few months so it's only helpful to know each other. We're just going by the order of how everyone is sitting. Let's do this!" 

First everyone from the creative team introduced. They all seemed nice, especially Romelle, the writer of the whole thing. She seemed like just the person who would come up with the idea of adapting an 80s show about robot lions as a musical. On first glance, the choreographer Lotor seemed a bit...arrogant, but it was probably just the first impression. Which wasn't a very good thing, but from her experience, choreographers tended to be like that. The costume designer Shay also seemed really cute and nice, an absolute ray of sunsine. The guy next to her seemed to notice it too, since he couldn't stop staring with a certain sparkle in his eyes.  
Eventually, it was the cast's turn. The first one was a big, wide guy with black hair with a white streak in it, which looked interesting. But as soon as he opened his mouth he prooved that he wasn't as intimidating as he looked. He introduced himself as Shiro and that he would play the black Paladin and while doing it, he radiated a comforting warmth. Katie knew she would like working with him. 

Next were Keith, who would play the red Paladin, and Nadia, the woman who Allura's boyfriend just talked to, who would be in the Ensemble. The next were Ryan, James and Ina, who would also be in the Ensemble. Then it got really interesting, because the people in Katie's row were next. First was Allura, who was lovely as always. You just had to love her. Her boyfriend definitely did, judging from how he looked at her. She wouldn't say no if someone would look at her like this. Said boyfriend was next. "Hi everybody, I'm Lance McClain. I'm going to play the blue Paladin and I'm super excited! It's gonna be my Broadway debut and I promise to not let y'all down. I'm definitely looking foward to working with all of you!" Katie couldn't help but smile. He was...cute? Nice? She couldn't think of a word to describe him right now, but she knew she would like him. And working with him. Next was the big guy next to her, Hunk, who would also make his Broadway debut. It was heartwarming to see how his eyes wandered to Shay the entire time. That would definitely get interesting...

Now it was Katie's turn. She took a deep breath and stepped foward. Lance watched her observantly. She was short, which would prove difficult if he had to dance with her. If he had to dance with her, that is. But they would make it work. He didn't know why, but he could swear he knew her from somewhere. But where? Her face, her shape, her hair...He knew it. Then it hit him. He nudged Allura with his ellbow. "Hey didn't she do Hamilton with you?" Allura giggled and nodded. "Yes, she was Angelica." Yes! This had to be it. He remembered seeing her and thinking she was amazing. He also saw Allura as Eliza and fell in love with her. He had to be the luckiest guy, calling himself the boyfriend of someone like her. 

Once this was over, the read-through began. It was the first time the cast would get the entire plot. Everyone was eager to see what happened next. The solists who knew their songs sang them and the energy in the room could only be described as amazing. Katie couldn't help but stare in awe when Lance sang his song. She wouldn't have expected such a smooth baritone voice...It was definitely something. Allura's voice, of course, was flawless as always and everyone was amazed by it, again, like always. Then, at the end of the first act, there was a duet. Lance blinked a couple of times as he read whose duet it was. "The blue and green Paladin...Isn't that Katie?", he asked Allura next to him and she nodded. "I think they're taking a certain turn in the musical. We'll see." And she was right. What the entire cast, including the green and blue Paladin, didn't know, was that in the musical, there would be a relationship that didn't exist in the original show. In fact, there were no relationships at all in the original show, apart from a few hints regarding the princess and the red Paladin. Katie shared Lance's confusion. She didn't know about this. She did a scene between her and the blue Paladin at her audition, but it seemed like a platonic friendship. Well, she had yet to hear the song. A duet didn't automatically mean 'love song'. 

And then it played. And it was a love song. An exciting one, in the heat of an intergalactic battle. Definitely not a cliche. But her and him? During the song, she looked over to Lance who was reading the lyrics to the song. Then, he looked up and their eyes met. She looked down immediately. She knew this would be awkward, especially since his girlfriend was right next to him. She was in the production and they wouldn't have a romance on stage. When the song ended, her eyes widened at the sight of the instructions on the page. They would have to kiss.


End file.
